Hands
by Canon Archives
Summary: Y'all know about Leo's obsession with her hands right? You know that she has a total obsession with his hands too? Well then someone should write about it! This is immediately after their reunion (whatever reunion version you choose), takes place still on the island. A worthwhile one-shot, please read.


**I whipped this one out fast! Have I mentioned that I am a total romantic sap? This one gets a little toasty :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (but they basically live in my head so... does that count?)**

* * *

 _Okay Calypso. Get a grip on yourself. This is what you wanted, right? This is what you have been waiting for for three-thousand plus years! It's great! Everything is great! It's a dream come true, right? So stop freaking out!_

Yeah, right. Calypso was totally _not_ freaking out. One of her heroes who supposedly was never to return just _returned_ , and Calypso was cool as a cucumber. She wasn't having a mental break down at all. Because now that she had actually gained the freedom she always yearned for and had a guy on her island who for once had no reason to leave, she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life, right?

 _Not right._

Okay so she was totally freaking out.

Her hands shook as she reached for the next piece of clothing in her laundry basket. The sun was shining on Ogygia as usual, as if nothing had changed. Calypso struggled to hang the pair of jeans she had made for herself on the clothes line. Leo had just shown back up on Ogygia, with his giant mechanical dragon, and told her he had come back for her, just like he'd promised. Calypso had been overwhelmed with relief and joy and so many other emotions that she couldn't even describe. She continuously told herself she wasn't dreaming, but still felt like everything happening was totally surreal. Every time she thought about the fact that he was _here,_ she simultaneously wanted to jump for joy and shout gleefully, or simply fall to the ground and weep.

He had looked and smelled like he had been to the underworld and back, so Calypso had quickly ushered him into her cave and tried to heal some of his wounds. He had passed out pretty soon after, and Calypso decided to keep her jittery nerves under control by busying her hands with laundry. She would periodically panic, and sprint back over to her cave just to reassure herself that he hadn't magically disappeared or she hadn't completely made this whole thing up. She knew she was losing it, but at this point it didn't even matter. It was _Leo. Here. Again._

It wasn't like Calypso had never thought about what it would be like to be free of her curse. She often passed eternity by day-dreaming about her latest hero returning for her and pronouncing his undying love. But she had never needed to think about, well - _life. After_ the return. _After_ she was free. _After_ her three-thousand years of imprisonment when she would be sent back out into the world to do... _what_ , exactly?

She really had no clue. And that was what was freaking her out the most. How do you go from being insignificant and invisible to the whole world, to suddenly having to find a place in it?

"Hey, are you - "

Calypso literally screamed. She leaped in the air and whipped around, a shirt flying out of her hand.

"Whoa, Sunsine," Leo took a few steps away from her, a surprised but bemused expression on his face. "Relax, its just me." _Just you._ "I just came out to find you."

Calypso let out a breath, her heart suddenly beating abnormally fast. "Oh you're awake!" She exclaimed quickly. "I was doing some laundry. I don't have a lot of clothes of yours still here for you to change into but you should definitely not stay in those completely tattered ones even though they were supposed to be unable to be ruined because I used very special cloth with magical qualities and I don't have an endless supply - "

"Calypso." His soothing voice instantly stopped her talking and she shut her mouth. "Are you okay? You're like, more hyper than I am right now, which is saying something."

"I'm fine!" Calypso replied in an unnaturally high pitched voice. She forced a smile. "Your wounds aren't still hurting are they? You were very scraped up I don't know what you could have possibly done while you were gone but there was one really bad one on your shoulder I don't know it might need more ointment here I'll go get some - "

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Leo grabbed her by the waist, pulling her so that her back was pressed firmly against the front of his body. His right hand sat against her stomach and she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Stop," he said again more quietly, and Calypso instantly stopped moving. She had stopped _breathing_ too, for that matter.

She was suddenly consumed by everything Leo. His smell, his heat, his touch, his breath, his _everything_ , and her mind purred as she melted into him. Her eyes drifted closed.

"What's going on with you?" he asked gently. Calypso felt his chest rumble as he spoke. "You seem seriously on edge. What's wrong?"

Calypso opened her eyes. She knew she had to answer his question, but when she opened her mouth, her vocal chords seemed to fail her. Instead, she let out a meek whimper. Tears had suddenly formed in the corner of her eyes, so she squeezed them shut again and swallowed.

"Hey," he murmured. His right hand began to move away from her abdomen and she instinctively grabbed it, holding it where it was.

She looked down at their hands, her small calloused one lying flat on top of his long thin one, and suddenly she was able to breathe again. She slowly entwined her fingers between his and she was overcome with an emotion she couldn't explain. It was like coming home.

She smiled to herself, and his fingers began fiddling with hers. His thumb tapped softly against her pinky finger. She ran her thumb against the top of his hand and he caught his breath behind her.

She finally looked up at him. His intense, chocolate brown eyes were focused on their entwined hands, still pressed against her abdomen, and the expression on his face was one she had never seen before. It was... yearning? Longing? Something else...?

He swallowed. "You have the most beautiful hands," he whispered in a hoarse voice. It was so quiet Calypso thought she had imagined it.

"So do you," she found herself whispering before she could stop herself.

He looked at her then, and their eyes met. Calypso's heart pounded. Their faces were very close.

He slowly leaned towards her and Calypso closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Leo's free hand lightly traced her arm, sending the most sensational tingles throughout her whole body. He linked his left hand with hers.

This had to be the most intimate moment Calypso had ever had in her existence.

His nose brushed against the side of hers, before he moved away to look at her. She thought he was going to say something, but instead, he brought her left palm up to his lips and placed the softest, featheriest kiss on her hand. Calypso let out a shaky breath. She could hardly believe what was happening. This was literally the most blissful moment she had ever experienced. As his lips moved to kiss each finger, she had to physically hold back a groan.

"Please don't leave me," she spoke suddenly. He looked at her in surprise. She hadn't meant to voice her greatest fear, but it somehow managed to slip out.

He stepped around to face her, still holding onto her hands. "Leave?" He grinned."I just got here, Sunshine."

Calypso swallowed, suddenly feeling an urge to cry again.

"Is that what you're worrying about?" He asked.

"Partly," she answered.

"What else?"

Calypso sighed. "I just... never expected anyone to come back," she admitted. "I don't know what's supposed to happen now. What I'm supposed to do."

"There's nothing you're _supposed_ to do," he told her. "Living life is about not knowing where you will end up tomorrow. We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

Calypso shook her head. "No, no I do want to go," she said decisively. "But..." Her voice faltered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sunshine," he assured her. "No place I have to be, no one I have to worry about except you. You need me to swear again? 'Cause I will," he held up his right hand. "I, Leo Valdez, swear on the - "

"No!" Calypso stopped him, pulling his right hand back. "Don't swear again, please. It frightened me enough the first time."

Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped towards her. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "I won't leave, Calypso," he promised quietly. "I will never leave you."

* * *

 **This moment is legitimately a day-dream of mine. Well, now you know how I spend my time... Thanks for reading! Please, please review!**


End file.
